


Screaming Into The Wind

by Ayulsa (execharmonious)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Domestic Violence, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execharmonious/pseuds/Ayulsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two broken voices shout past each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Into The Wind

"How could Ritsuka do something so terrible, Seimei?" The voice was bewildered, stammering, strung out to a breaking point that made near-incomprehensibility of its strained syllables. "Tell me how! Is it something I did?"

"Mother, don't you remember?" Adversarial thrills glittered in Seimei's eyes: cold splinters of light that seemed to snake their way through his muscles, tensed in a predatory rush that would have ended in a wild shiver of his tail, if it had still been attached. "You gave Ritsuka to me. You gave him to me when he was born. Ritsuka is mine. He belongs to me. I claimed him, Mother, because he's mine."

"The real Ritsuka wouldn't do something like this," she muttered, her words a dim shield before her senses. "The real Ritsuka wouldn't hurt Seimei. So it mustn't be him. It can't be him. They did something to him, they took him away...."

"I only took what belonged to me." Seimei was glass, sharp-edged, nails down a window-pane. "If something's yours, it's okay if you use it, isn't it? If I use my pencil, it doesn't complain. Ritsuka doesn't complain, either. When something belongs to you, it doesn't complain."

"He must have used you, too," said Misaki, the hard edge in her voice rising to match Seimei's, an advance that pushed him back against the table. "His words must have twisted you up inside, made you believe his lies.... He must have hurt you so badly, look, you look so sore and frail like that... oh, my Seimei...."

"Get away from me!" he screamed, panicked and stumbling, clambering back over the table in an attempt to escape. "Don't touch me! Only Ritsuka can touch me. Only Ritsuka...."

\---

Ritsuka focused on the ringing in his head, letting newly-dulled senses drown out the worst of the screams and crashes. Their muffled words were lost to him, but it didn't make much difference, he thought, clinging for comfort to Seimei's still-warm tail. Seimei and Mother always talked past each other anyway.


End file.
